


Being Neighbourly

by ionlyjoinedforfanfic



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyjoinedforfanfic/pseuds/ionlyjoinedforfanfic
Summary: Working in at the American Embassy in Colombia, you find yourself neighbours with the handsome DEA Agent Steve Murphy. You hope your friendship and casual flirtation with him will lead to more.
Relationships: Steve Murphy (Narcos)/Reader, Steve Murphy (Narcos)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Being Neighbourly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bump into you neighbour Steve in the stairwell of your apartment building.

Once again you found yourself sitting bare foot in the stairwell of your apartment building. The linoleum floor was cool and hard beneath you, you regretted not bringing a cushion to sit on but is was peaceful and quiet and most importantly not inside your apartment. Your roommate Jeanie had invited her latest beau around, and though most of their activities were contained in her room the paper-thin walls offered very little privacy and no protection from the sheer embarrassment of the situation. So, as commonly happened, you grabbed your book, some beer, snacks and found sanctuary on the cold steps.

You were halfway through a bag of chips and on your second can when the shuffle of footsteps disturbed you. Looking up you smiled at the sight, the tall figure returned the friendly gesture. Steve was your neighbour, and like most of the residents in the building he worked at the Embassy. He was DEA and your day to day dealings meant you had little interaction there, but this was not the first time he’d stumbled upon you in the hallway.

“Jeanie entertaining?” he smirked, stopping a few steps below so that his eyes were level with yours.

Steve was a handsome man – you really couldn’t deny it. Tall, broad, blond hair and moustache, hardly the height of style but it suited him, and you couldn’t imagine him without it. He was wearing tight jeans and a button-down shirt, covered by the tan leather jacket he seemed to favour. He puffed from a cigarette which too seemed a permanent feature.

“So, what is it this week? Kidnapping? Murder?” he asked as he bent his head lower trying to see the cover of your book. Steve had bumped into you more times than you could remember (Jeanie had always been a lucky girl) and had on occasion sat with you drinking and talking about your reading material. The conversations always expanded though, you’d chat about interests and hobbies, Colombia and back home, the type of things that laid the foundation of friendship (or more), making you hope he’d become one of the few real friends you had in Colombia. Typically, he’d find you reading some hard-boiled detective fiction – tease you about the irony of reading about drug dealers and the like.

“Actually, it’s a Romance.” He cocked his eyebrow as you lifted the cover so he could see it more clearly. “My Nana sent it me. It’s actually kinda slutty.” Reducing your voice to hushed tones before giggling and blushing. You couldn’t help it, honestly, you weren’t sure what you found more embarrassing the fact your Nana had read the thing or that she clearly thought you needed to.

“Oh yeah?” he chuckled noticing the pink in your cheeks.

“You wanna beer?” you offered, gesturing to the remaining cans at your feet and the space on the step beside you. It wasn’t that much of a presumption; he’d joined you before.

He sighed deeply, exhaling a plumb of smoke, “No, thanks, think I need something a little stronger.”

“Oh okay,” a sinking feeling of disappointment overcame you, the beer was an invitation to spend time together and it felt as if he rejected that too. You looked at him as he leaned against the wall, dark circles surrounding his blue eyes, shoulders sagging with fatigue. You weren’t a fool, you knew what was happening in Colombia and could only imagine what he had to face daily whilst you were sheltered by the Embassy walls and the mundanity of paperwork. Your unrequited, school-girl crush seemed trivial in comparison.

“Rough day huh?”

“No idea,” he pinched the bridge of his nose, used his thumb and forefinger to rub his eyes, sighed again. Then he looked at you in your sleep clothes, book in your lap, and offered a sympathetic smile. “You wanna come in, have a real drink with me?” he said, pointing to his apartment.

Your heart jumped a little, you had never been inside his place before. It seemed a little leap from chatting in the hallway, but it was far more inviting than sitting alone lost in the fantasy of some trashy erotica. It was really what you wanted anyway, to spend time with him.

You nodded and collected your stuff, Steve walked around you and took the lead. Opening the door, you followed dutifully behind, surveying the surroundings as he turned on the lights.

“Take a seat.” He motioned to the sofa and you did as he asked, placing the beer, half packet of chips on the coffee table in front of you. Steve was in the kitchen opposite, he took off his jacket and placed gun and keys on the counter, as if shedding himself of some of his burdens. He retrieved a bottle and glasses from the cupboards overhead and began to pour the unidentified amber liquid into the tumblers. You became very aware of your surroundings, the apartment was nearly identical to yours (though you’d had been required to share for safety and, comically, propriety) but here you were in his home wearing nothing but your pj’s – an oversized, well-worn tee and short shorts. You played with the small hole at the bottom of the shirt, the hem had long since come undone, and tried not to think about exposed you were.

Steve walked over and handed you the glass before taking the seat adjacent. He slumped in the chair, head resting on the back of it, another heavy sigh escaped him. The air was uncomfortable - partly from the silence, partly from being privy to the emotional strain of someone you wanted to know better. Steve was the one to lighten the room, “So, what’s the book about?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, Carnal Desires Collection: The Heiress.” He chucked as he sipped from his glass, “So, Louisa is a wealthy heiress who has it all and set to marry the rich, but douchey, oil tycoon Lawrence Hamilton III.” He was looking at you, your animated review pulling a genuine smile from him, it encouraged you to continue, your tone feigning drama and scandal, “But she meets the dashing and mysterious Frederique and then…”

“It gets slutty?” he cut in, using your own words. You snickered.

“Yeah it does! Honestly, it’s not even that funny. My Nana reads this stuff. They’re kinda graphic.” You took a sip from your own glass, it burnt and wished you’d stuck to beer.

Steve got up and moved to the seat next to you, the fabric of his jeans brushed against your naked thigh.

“Oh yeah, how graphic?” urging you to read, so you found a page and made a thing of preparing yourself – shaking your hair from your face, clearing your throat all the time a coy smirk on your face.

“ _Louisa gasped as her small porcelain breasts were covered in the hot juices of Frederique’s passion, his hard member still throbbed at the ache of wanting her so-”_

“It does not say that!” Steve guffawed, the couch shaking beneath him.

“It does!” you argued, flipping the page and leaning closer to show him.

He grabbed it and continued, “ _Louisa grabbed his thick, pulsing girth and_ …well, fuck! Lucky Frederique!” Steve was still laughing but you thought you saw a faint blush on his own cheeks. “This is how you’ve spending your evenings?”

You shrugged and offered a broad smile as he handed the paperback to you, “Can you think of something better?” He grinned and you saw him run his tongue along his teeth, before reaching for his glass and draining the contents.

“I can actually.”

He leaned back and you realised this was a crossroads of decision. You swallowed a blush and pondered what you wanted. Keeping your eyes on Steve, you leaned towards him, placed your hands on his chest before your lips on his. It was sweet and chaste but a toe in the water, a test of the parameters of your relationship. He kissed you back, his lips parting yours, your tongues entangled as his moustache tickled your lip. Dizzy and warm – you felt drunk, but not as a consequence of the little alcohol you’d consumed.

The kissing slowed, stopped, his hands gently placed at either side of your face, he looked longingly at you, “Do you wanna go to the bedroom?” You felt a twitch deep within, between your legs, you voice was lost but you nodded vigorously, it drew a throaty chuckle from Steve. He stood, held your hand in his and led you deeper in the apartment.

It was darker in the bedroom, you stood next to the bed – clean but haphazardly made. The bedding brushed the backs of your knees as you turned to face Steve. He lifted your t-shirt, settling his hands on the small of your waist, and leaned to you. His nose brushed yours, then your cheek before his lips found your ear, trailed kisses down your jaw, the tickle of his moustache evident against your skin deepening your arousal. When he kissed your neck, you raised face to straighten it, inviting more sweetness. He licked the length of your throat, from collar bone to chin, before finally allowing his mouth to meet yours. Your t-shirt went higher still, his large hands at your ribs, spayed under your breast but not quite touching. One hand snaked to your back, his fingers dancing up and down your spine, settling above your curves, he pulled you to him, ground against you and you could feel his firmness through his jeans. You broke away, only for a moment, to remove your top, revealing yourself to him. His eyes widened at the sight, a smile touched his lips which he moved to kiss along your collarbone before descending downwards. One hand moved to palm your breast, the thumb brushing the hardened nipple, making you whimper with desire.

You began unbutton his shirt, wanting to even the playing field, you so exposed with only your cotton shorts, he obliged by removing it. Your hands placed on his chest, you gently brushed down his stomach, resting on his belt buckle. You meant to unbuckle it, but your fingers fumbled, Steve placed his hand on yours to stop you before undoing it himself, pushing his jeans to the floor. He too now only in cotton shorts, tented by his lust. He resumed his kisses and pushed forward so that you were against the bed, you lowered yourself down on to it. Climbing over you, he kissed your lips then went back to your breast, caressing one whilst his tongue explored the other, circling the peak, leaving each hard and wet.

You looked to the ceiling and contemplated how you got there – it really wasn’t in your plans for the evening, granted they were somewhat pathetic. It wasn’t that you hadn’t been wanting this to happen, your friendship with Steve had always been flirtatious. You’d been attracted to him immediately and hoped that maybe he liked you too. Whenever you saw him at the Embassy, he’d make a point of saying hi, offering more of the playful back and forth you enjoyed. He’d bought you and Jeanie a drink when you’d seen him at the bar, offered you a ride home. But it could all be brushed off as neighbourly concern, Steve playing his role a southern gentleman. You dismissed it as your own feelings and resigned yourself to the fact he’d probably never ask you out. Yet here you were, all but naked and him making you feel things that had, for too long now, been only fantasy.

Steve’s mouth trailed down your stomach and rested on the top of your shorts, “Can I?” asking permission before removing them leaving the thin fabric of your underwear as the only shred of modesty. You blushed as you knew that, even without the lights, he must see the wet arousal that soaked them. He continued to touch and explore, placing kisses over your panties, hovering above your sensitive mound. You felt his breath through the delicate material, and it drew lusty mewls from you. It was sensual, slow. The hot intensity of your yearning growing. “These too?” his eyes on you, always conscious of you, you nodded once again, and he removed the final barrier – now fully bare and vulnerable beneath him. He didn’t touch you immediately, staring and smiling sweetly at you, “I wanna kiss you there. Taste you. That okay?”

“Hmm I’d like that,” your voice a little above a whisper. With the lightest of touches, Steve pushed your legs further apart, placed tender kisses to your inner thigh, close to your heat, then the other, you felt the tip of his tongue burn against your skin.

“So beautiful.”

He kissed your sensitive bud, pulling a deep moan from within. Steve took his time, slowly using his tongue to circle your clit, teasing the pleasure from you. His hands firmly gripping your thighs, your own grabbed at the sheet before they roamed your body, rolled your nipples and mussed Steve’s hair. Your movements more and more chaotic as you tried to enhance or control the sensations you felt. Steve’s name fell from your lips as you ground your hips up to him. They bucked, almost begging for him to take more of you, yet his pace did not falter – he knew what he is doing to you and he wouldn’t be rushed. Finally, you felt the flutter and clench of your orgasm. Steve rested his head gently on you as he ministered yet more kisses, then the feeling of his broad tongue as it lapped at you, drinking you in.

After, he moved from you to the bottom of the bed riffling through his jeans. He found his wallet and opened it, producing a small, square foil. He held it up smirking, as if he’d found buried treasure. You went to him, sat at the edge of the bed, and palmed his erection through his boxers, he let out a deep groan. You looked up at him through eyelashes and wet your lips with your tongue making sure he could see. Pulling down his shorts, you revealed his cock – hard and already dripping. Your ecstasy fuelled your confidence and you grabbed him at the base, licked up from your hand, circled and twirled over the tip and you felt, as much as heard, his next groan. But his fingers softly petted your hair.

“Don’t you want me to?” you queried.

“God yes but not tonight, I won’t last okay?”

“Okay,” you smirked, any disappointment dispelled by the faint promise of another night together.

He smiled back, “We shouldn’t let Frederique have all the fun!”

“Or Jeanie.” you giggled.

You shuffled back on the bed and watched as he put on the condom before joining you. The bed dipping has he knelt on it and positioned himself above you once again. One of his hands next to your head bracing against the bed, he used the other to line himself up with you, brushing his tip along your slit and over your clit first, spreading your arousal and tormenting you. You moved your leg up against his hip, beckoning him. His eyes left you momentarily as he thrust forward, and you gasped as you felt the fullness within you. His hand moved to cup the side of your face, his thumb brushing your lips, you pushed the tip of your tongue out to catch it – inviting him, welcoming him to you. He lent to kiss you. Always his eyes on yours. His movements weren’t fast but deep – each one seemed to force the air from your lungs, his retreat allowing you to catch your breath, he was like the rolling of the waves, a relentless force against the shore. Blue eyes intense and ever watching – he offered the intimacy of a lover, a closeness and connection to him. At times, your bashfulness would cause you to break the stare but the way he looked deep inside of you, lost in pleasure, it was as if you were helping him shed the worries of the world. Steve thrust deep enough for you to yelp – shock rather than pain and completely involuntary but you saw a flash of worry.

“You okay?”

You smiled quickly, used your hands to caress him banishing any concern, “Yeah it’s good. Harder is good.”

“Yeah? You sure?” You nodded happily. You trusted Steve and he felt so good inside of you, you yearned for more. “Okay, you tell me if it’s too much.”

“Okay,” your voice soft and quiet, you squeezed your legs to his hips, prompting him to move. He took them and raised each higher, resting them on his shoulders, his hand pulling at your hip. Each trust deeper and harder. He watched you closely, but you couldn’t keep your eyes trained on his, your vision starry and blurred as he hit the sweet spot with each advance. His grunts became more laboured but still each thrust was deeper than the last. His body pounding into yours, he had lost some resolve and had to quicken his pace. You directed your idle hands to your already sensitive clit, touching yourself to increase the already mounting pleasure. Steve all the while watching with cool blue eyes.

“You feel so good. You feel good? You close?” Your whimpering moans and tightening of your cunt the only answer you could offer. He lowered your legs, lowered himself to just above you, his arms framed your face, kissed your mouth before resting at the side of you, grunting in your ear. “You going cum for me? I can’t…don’t think…” He was begging for his own release and he didn’t need to wait long as waves of your second orgasm crashed over you once again and you called his name. You felt him stiffen and throb inside of you – heard him catch his breath as the mist of desire began to clear.

“Fuck. Fuck.” He muttered under his breath “God fuck.” Lost in passion and felt his body relax – a world away from the weary neighbour you had greeted in the stairwell. He collected himself and you felt a kiss at your temple, he lifted himself so he his eyes once again met yours and smiled.

“You should read slutty novels more.”

“You should invite me over more.”

“Oh, don’t worry I will.” he said placing a kiss to your smiling lips.


	2. Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day after your sexual encounter with Steve.

The Embassy was busy with the daily bustle, people scurrying from meeting to meeting, the constant rings of incoming calls, chatter both official and not. You were lucky your office was tucked back, separated from the clamour, all that could be heard was the ticking of the clock and the clatter of your typewriter. You sat at your desk, half-way through typing triple copies of expenditure reports when a little cough broke your concentration. You peered over typewriter and there in the doorway stood the blond, towering frame of DEA Agent Steve Murphy.

“Hey, you got a minute?” his sweet, southern drawl filling the room with its delicious melody. You would have abandoned anything for a moment listening to him.

He was wearing formal work wear - dark grey suit trousers, white shirt neatly tucked in and dark pinstriped tie - a lot different from when you last saw him. The clothes were fitted and accentuated his tall frame and strapping physique - he looked good. You couldn’t help but fantasise about what was beneath. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows exposing his muscular forearms and drew your attention to his large hands, currently holding two cups. You were distracted thinking about how those very hands held you, explored you and the curves of your body only hours before – you shifted in your seat, redness pooled at your cheeks.

“Sure,” you smiled. He entered the office and lifted the two takeout coffee cups in his hands as an offering, you nodded to accept the friendly token.

“I didn’t know how you liked it. There’s milk and I have…” he trailed off, riffling through his pockets and produced a sachet of sugar. You took it from him.

“Thanks.” He perched on the edge of the desk placed his own cup down next to him and went back to his pocket for a cigarette, he offered the pack but you declined as you took a sip of your now sweetened drink. It really wasn’t great, the stuff in the staff lounge was just as good, but it wasn’t coffee you were interested in and you knew it wasn’t the reason for his visit.

You were both silent for a while, it wasn’t uncomfortable exactly just unusual, conversation normally came so easy to the both of you but that was before. You were glad the office was empty, you thought the strange tension between you both would be obvious to see. You both smiled at each other, blushing, sipping coffee and thinking of what to say.

_The sunlight and the sounds of the waking city penetrated the dim, unfamiliar bedroom. Your mouth was dry and eyes heavy. You wanted to stretch but the large, muscular arm draped over you was heavy and confining. Steve was snoring softly, his breath tickling the back of your neck, the warmth of his body next to yours, the contours of your figures slotted together like pieces of a puzzle. There was a comforting intimacy and despite the weight you felt safe and content, you wanted to stay just a little longer. You hoped his embrace was the product of his affection rather than an involuntary reaction to someone invading his bed. Whatever it was, it couldn’t last. Your body clock was pretty perfect, and you knew that you would be expected at the Embassy soon enough – your 9-5 job not as flexible, or as dangerous, as that of a DEA agent._

_You carefully held Steve’s arm, slowly lifted it so you could extract yourself, gently placed it back on the rumpled sheets. Steve let out a little groan at the slight disturbance but was still fast asleep. You could feel the morning chill now, naked and no longer in Steve’s warm possession, you moved to the bottom of the bed to try and find your clothes, pick them out from a menagerie of Steve and your discarded items. Once dressed, you were unsure of what to do, the morning after was always a little awkward and one-night stands not really part of your repertoire, you were unsure about the etiquette. You couldn’t just leave, though your paths didn’t cross regularly at the Embassy, he lived across the hall, it was inevitable that you would see him again and you didn’t want your next meeting to be unpleasant. Besides it seemed, or you hoped, that this was the start of something more. It wasn’t in your plans to spend the night doing carnal things with him, that had all been a little out of the blue, but you had been building up to a date or at least a firm friendship. To simply disappear would be rude._

_You moved to the side of the bed and tapped Steve’s arm, his groan muffled by the pillow that his face was half hidden in. “Steve?” Tenderly stroking his skin, you could see him struggling to open his eyes, “I’m gonna go okay?” He was a little more awake and groaned again._

_“Wait. C’mere.”_

_“I can’t I have to go to work.”_

_“C’mere,” he repeated as he moved slightly to grab your hand. You wanted to stay but even without a clock you knew it was getting late._

_“It’s okay, go back to sleep.” He looked exhausted, you didn’t want to be the one to break him from his restful slumber. “We’ll catch up later.” He gave another sleepy grunt and squeezed your hand before letting it and you go._

Steve smoothed his tie as he exhaled a cloud of smoke, “So you kind of rushed off this morning?” He took another drag from his cigarette to cover any expression.

“Yeah sorry. But y’know some of us have to be at our desks at 9.” You leaned back in your chair and offered a small smirk, playful banter that you’d become accustom to, you did your best to put him (and your own anxieties) at ease. The DEA were a big thing at the Embassy, catching Escobar was priority and removed them from the daily admin of the Embassy. Nobody expected them to be chained to their desk. He chuckled, and you thought that maybe he relaxed a little.

“Just wanted to make sure, you know, you’re good…I mean I had a good time.” He looked down, finger circling the top of his coffee cup.

“I had a good time too,” you smiled and so did he, there was the spark, the little something that started all this.

“So, I was thinking maybe we could go out one night? Thought you could tell me a little more about your book.” The book, the stupid trashy novel was really the catalyst to the change in your relationship, you would treasure it.

“Why looking for inspiration?” you teased.

“Naw just looking for an excuse to spend more time with you.”

“Sounds nice.” It did, you felt the tension and worry leaving the room.

“Good, good. I feel kinda bad.”

“What about last night?” you shift uncomfortably in your chair, maybe things weren’t so great and felt a little foolish in your premature confidence.

“Yeah. No not that, that was good. Really good.” He laughed and looked around the office, “But I mean, I had this whole plan to ask you out and take you to dinner-”

“You were going to ask me out?” you cut in.

“Yeah.” Smirking before he continued, “But you were sat in those shorts and talking about fucking Francisco-”

“Frederique.”

“Yeah Frederique.” He chortled finishing his cigarette and dropping into the half-drunk coffee. He checked the silver wristwatch, “Sorry, I gotta go. I got a meeting with Noonan but I’ll call later… to sort something out?”

“Yeah okay.”

\---X---

Steve looked somewhat sombre, his hair out of place from his hands combing through it all day, his suit jacket removed and slung over his shoulder, cigarette in hand as expected. When you opened the door, his gaze was lowered, watching his own feet as he kicked at the linoleum only looking at your when you said his name.

“Everything okay?” you queried, resting on the door next to you, holding it between both hands.

“Erm yeah… can we talk or you eatin’ dinner?”

“No. We can talk, I’m all done.” You eaten, washed the dishes and were relaxing in front of the TV when his knock disturbed you.

“Erm I just, well, I came to tell you I’ve gotta go to Medellin for a few days.”

“Oh, okay.” It wasn’t unusual, Steve and his partner Javier were often required elsewhere in Colombia.

“I just didn’t want you thinkin’ I was blowin’ you off or anything.”

“That’s thoughtful. Thanks.” And it was. You offered a warm smile of sincerity.

“Y’know I meant what I said today.”

“I know you did.” This situation was awkward, you weren’t his girlfriend, he didn’t owe you an explanation and you weren’t really sure what was expected with this strange farewell – it felt like for the entire day you had been on a tightrope of confusion. “When do you go?”

“Erm,” he coughed, straightened up, “We wanna be on the road by seven. Just came to grab some stuff.”

“We could hang out while you pack,” you suggested, “if you want.” You added, shrugging to offer him an out and ridding some of your enthusiasm.

“Yeah, yeah.” There was a spark in Steve’s eyes, a puppy wagging its tail because got a treat instead of being scolded for bad behaviour.

Once again you found yourself following Steve into the inner cambers of his home, you perched on the edge of the bed where only hours before you had spread out naked, offering the most intimate parts of yourself and calling out his name. The memory of it all caused butterflies in your stomach, heat to pool in your cheeks and down between your legs. Steve grabbed a bag and was busying himself snatching things from the dresser.

“You got a new lead?” you asked, trying to make conversation.

“Huh? Oh yeah, might be nothing but y’know it’s got some promise so…” trailing off as he moved into the bathroom. “Did you have any idea about our date?” he called out, you thought that he probably didn’t want to dwell on work, keep it light and you’re happy to move on.

“Erm maybe.” You raised your voice slightly so that he could hear over his clattering, “There’s a lovely little restaurant – food’s good and sometimes there’s music. I’ve been but it’s better for couples… I mean people on dates.”

He popped his head round the door, “You been there before, on a date?” You giggled and blushed, until last night your sexual exploits in Colombia have been very much an individual activity.

“Yeah and no, I went with Jeanie, for her birthday.” He gave a little nod, smiled and disappeared once more only to return a moment later with a bag full of toiletries which he lobbed into the larger duffle.

“Done.” He smirked, you were beginning to love the school boyish pride he showed when completing little tasks.

“Do we still have some time?” you questioned, standing to be closer to him.

“A bit.” He moved too, closer still, welcoming your touch. You placed your hands on his chest and leaned upwards with lips to offer a kiss. It was a sweet, soft peck - this was a much better way to say goodbye. His hands moved to your waist so that he could pull you to him, kiss you again. You kissed him back, opened your mouth to let his tongue slip inside, one of his hands now cupped your cheek wanting to deepen the kiss further. You broke contact, disappointment on Steve’s face.

“How long do we have?” you asked.

He checked his watch and scrunched his nose, “Like maybe 15, 20 at a push. Why?” The answer you gave was silent - lowered yourself to your knees, hands trailing downwards from his chest, stomach, to rest on his belt. A mischievous smile playing on your lips. He let out a throaty chuckle as you unbuckled his belt, unfasten his trousers, pulled them down to release his hardening cock. You didn’t tease him, there’s no time. You looked up through lashes seeking approval, he stared back the expression difficult to place but it’s soft and he offered a little nod of consent.

You reached for his cock, steadying it with your hand as you licked from the base to tip. And again. Swirled your tongue around the top. He was rock solid and dripping. He let out a deep, low moan as you took him into your mouth. Clearly enjoying himself, you couldn’t help but smile, disappointed only that you had to rush. You swirled your tongue again, hollowed out your cheeks, offered different sensations before you began rhythmically bobbing. Steve all the while moaning and cursing. He’s talking too, the sweet southern melody more entrancing than ever in hushed tones, “Feels so good…look at you, so beautiful…”

Steve’s touch changed, a little firmer, he’s not pushing or pulling, “Fuck, fuck, wait, wait…”

You stopped, looked up, wiped your mouth with your fingers, “You okay?”

“Fuck yes, can we, I just want be in you y’know?”

“Okay.” As much as you were enjoying making him happy the thought of quenching some of your own desires was appealing.

With that Steve was away to the bathroom, trousers still half down, you hitched up your skirt and removed your underwear, hopped on the bed whilst Steve fumbled and crashed about. When he returned, you were sprawled out on the bed, fingers touching your pussy, readying yourself for him. He’s concentrating on putting the condom on, when he looked up and finally saw you before him he let out a deep groan.

He climbed on the bed over you, a position not dissimilar to the one last night, you didn’t have time to change things up. One of his arms was next to your head the other at his mouth, his fingers gathered spit and he placed it between your legs (you happily let him replace your own hand) mixed it with your arousal. There’s no time for lingering, he lined up his cock, you felt the tip before he thrusts into you. He’s slow at first, you’re tight, you felt the stretch and pinch as he entered but it’s bliss when he bottomed out and you thought you would never get bored of his cock filling you. Once he was inside, he adjusted your legs to his shoulder, repeating a practised pose but you didn’t complain. He started to rock but this is different from your previous encounter. His pace quickly became fast and frantic, hard and deep. Using his weight and hands he moved your legs up near your head – it’s a little uncomfortable with your clothes bunched but the angle was sublime, and you moaned loudly.

The room was filled with noise – pants and grunts, wails and groans, mixed with the slap of skin each time Steve slammed into you, the creak of the bed, the bang against the wall.

“You gotta come honey?” he’s begging.

“Close.”

He leaned back, lifting away from you, still holding your legs in place with his hands. The movement’s enough to tip you over the edge and now you’re cursing and calling his name, your hand on his arm, nails in his skin. His expression and increasing rigidity told you he’s close too but his face changed and he slowed, “Jesus Christ wait a minute…”

You’re confused. Steve’s rhythm faltered, he’s shouting over his shoulder, “Give me a fucking minute Javi.” Lost in your ecstasy, you didn’t hear the pounding on the door. Steve pace returned to a relentless speed, he’s too close now to give up, eyes shut, praying for his release. You couldn’t help but giggle when he finally finished. He laughed too and hung his head for a second. “I’m sorry looks like I’m being summoned.”

“Out of time?” you chuckled.

“I’m sorry baby,” He’s moving away from you to the bathroom, and you heard another knock the door. Cleaning himself up and fastening trousers, you followed him into the tiled washroom to sort yourself out. He cupped your cheek as you passed, “Honest to god I’m sorry. I promise next time we’ll do it right okay?”

“Were we doing it wrong?” you teased. It earned a laugh.

“Y’know what I mean, I don’t want you to think – for fuck sake Javi.”

“Go go, it’s fine. We’ll talk when you get back.”

“You okay seeing yourself out?”

“Sure, you go before Javier has a fit.” Steve quickly kissed you on the cheek, grabbed his bag and left.

Then you were alone. Alone in Steve Murphy’s apartment and for the second time that day looking for your underwear.


	3. Do This Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to go on your first date with Steve.

The restaurant was as quaint as you remembered, small with only a few tables, not one seating more than four, soft lighting from candles on the centre of each. Partly open to the elements as the tables led into a small courtyard, greenery and foliage merging the two spaces, making it feel like a secluded oasis. Gentle music filled the air. It was a good place to have dinner with close friends, but it was perfect for a date.

“Y’know you didn’t need to buy me flowers.” you said as the waitress walked away after taking your order.

“I know but I wanted to do this right, to say thank you.”

“Thank you?” the sentiment made you giggle unsure of what he was thankful for – recalling your lips on his, naked bodies entwined, merging to one, moaning his name.

“For being patient…understanding. Figured you deserved the full works.”

“Full works?” he had you chuckling again, but you were teasing him, relying on the playful banter you two usually did so well.

Steve laughed too, “Y’know what I mean, just wanted to treat you right.”

“Well, thank you. They were lovely.”

Steve had been called away to Medellin and had been there a little over a week, and though you weren’t a couple you found yourself constantly thinking about him – planning your date but more often than not about your time alone together his apartment. Thinking about his lips and the feel of them pressed to yours, then again against more sensitive skin, his hands caressing the curves of your body, manipulating it into the position he wanted, his eyes staring into yours as he came undone within you. You missed him. Longed for his return. Still, you were surprised when he called. You were at your desk working away on reports when the phone rang, you expected it to be confirmation of something or other, but it was Steve. He called to tell you when he’d be back and asking if you wanted to make a reservation for your date (he’d do it but you’d need to get the number and knowing his Spanish was subpar you said you didn’t mind). He told you he been thinking about you too, how he was looking forward to seeing you on your first official date together, leaving you as giddy as a schoolgirl and as distracted as ever.

Now sat in the romantic restaurant, an awkward silence fell between you. You’d always shared friendly banter that verged on flirting but since sleeping together you were both a little sure how to act, sometimes, like a few moments ago, the conversation would flow so easily but at others you’d stall, difficult to know what topics to broach, how much to reveal, how much to query. Steve took a cigarette from a pack, lit it before taking a long drag and leaning back into the wooden chair. Whilst he busied himself, you drank him in – more handsome in person than your fantasies could do justice to. Wearing a light blue shirt that intensified the colour of his eyes as he looked at you with a soft expression. It flattered his tanned skin and blond hair, which was neatly combed to the side, clean shaven, moustache neatly trimmed. His sleeves rolled up to the elbows as he often did and you were thankful that it exposed his toned forearms – reminding you of their strength and how they held you in the darkness of his bedroom.

He looked down as he tapped the ash into the tray below, you caught yourself staring, lost in your memories, you shook them away and tried to prompt a conversation, “How was Medellin, successful?” You noticed his expression change, brows furrowed, another long drag from his cigarette. “We don’t need to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

You weren’t directly involved with the DEA, but you were well aware of the struggles and violence that happened in the country you had both chosen to call home.

“It’s fine.” He exhaled a cloud of smoke as he slowly shook his head from side to side. “Just not much to say, one step forward, ten back.” he sighed, and you saw a familiar weariness in him.

“Well you had to try, and I’m sure you’re making a difference.”

“Sometimes I wonder, but someone’s gotta bring that asshole down.”

Silence descended again, you both took a sip of your wine. Steve would discuss his work but it was clearly a heavy burden, you saw his shoulders slump under the weight of it whenever you brought it up, regretted doing so, you tried searching for safer topics, but it was him who changed directions.

“So, tell me what you’re reading? Did you finish the one with Francisco?” He instantly sat a little straighter, a little more animated, steering to a good place - how you had laughed and bonded over your trashy books, how they had ultimately helped bring you together.

“Frederique – yeah I finished it.”

“And?” he rolled the cigarette between his thumb and fore finger.

“You seem very invested in that story?”

“Damn right I am?” he chuckled. Yes, this was a much better topic of conversation, his responses and his smile came much more easily.

“Well, they got their happily ever after. She, Louisa, left bad guy at the altar and her and Frederique ran off into the sunset together.”

Steve chortled, “And now? Back to murder mysteries?”

“No, I’m reading the follow up. Since I enjoyed it an all.”

“You and me both.” The wide grin across his face was half hidden by his hand as his fingers smoothed his moustache. “So, what’s it about?”

“Well, I’ve not got far with it, but Lawrence Hamilton, he’s the bad guy from the first one.” Steve’s nodding, playing with his moustache and flicking the cigarette, enthralled by your description as if you’re revealing some important intel on some Sicario. “He’s all mean and broody ‘cos obviously he was left on his wedding day.”

“Obviously.”

“Anyway, the book’s from the maid’s point of view and well, so far it’s really just her stumbling on him having sex with various people around his house.”

Steve pursed his lips, suppressing a smile, gave another little shake of his head in mock disapproval, “You enjoyin’ it?”

“It’s okay, I prefer the other. Power dynamic is a bit exploitative.”

“Well, he is bad guy and you don’t know how it ends?” he countered, a playful glint in his eye. Maybe it was a bad idea to avoid the ‘difficult’ topics that filled your lives daily but you had to start somewhere and seeing Steve like this, relaxed and happy and free from his worries, even if just for a short time, filled you with joy.

“Hmm I suppose, but I guess I’m just a romantic y’know, rooting for the good guy. You know the one that treats you right… buys you flowers.” Steve leaned to you, his hand reached over to take yours, covering and consuming it.

“That right?” A coy smile on both your mouths. “You’ll have to read some to me later.”

“No.”

“No.” he cocked his head.

“No,” you leaned closer to his face, nose brushed against his, “I’ll show you.”

“Now, I like the sound of that.” And his smiling lips kissed yours.

\---X---

As soon as you closed the door on Steve’s apartment, he was kissing you. He all but grabbed you from behind and kissed your neck before he spun you around and put his open mouth on yours, tongue pushed forward, moustache tickling your lip. The smell of smoke and cologne hung deep to the leather of his jacket. You both knew this was how the evening would end – the whole week apart anticipating each other’s touch, the whole date culminating to this moment. Flirting and the touching of skin, brushing his thumb over your hand that was underneath his, later on your thigh under the table, the small of your back as he guided you to the car, then up the stairs to his apartment. The date was wonderful, easy and light once you’d relaxed and found your groove, but you couldn’t wait for it to end, wanted to be alone with Steve, wanted to feel the way you had a week ago, you knew he wanted it too.

You broke away and saw disappointment in his eyes, but you took him by the hand and led him to his bedroom. It was dark, lit only by the streetlamps and moonlight outside, yet you could see the room was tidy and there was clean, neat bedding. You directed him to sit on the edge of the bed, stood between his legs, the feel of the denim of his dark jeans coarse next to you, towered over him so he had to tilt his head to kiss you. Placing your hands under his jacket, on his shoulders, you pushed it from them, he helped shuck it off. His broad hands stroking up and down your spine, down over the curves of your behind before sliding them up under the hem of your dress, it felt as if electricity was surging through you, your skin tingling at his touch even through thin material of your clothes. Steve caressed your flesh as his tongue and lips danced with yours, but he stopped a puzzled look on his face.

“What’s this?” thumbing the material on your thigh.

“Well, it’s not just you who wanted to make our date special.” You stood up straight, began to unbutton your dress, carefully selected for just that reason. A few buttons would be enough to allow for you to remove it, but you wanted to prologue the action, unbuttoned each and every one that trailed down the front of it, relished in revealing yourself to him, you spoke as you did it, “I was thinking you've only ever seen me in my sleep shorts-”

“I like those shorts.”

“And work stuff which isn’t really me so...”

“So?” smiling, his eyes brows arched, his hands clawed at the sheets occupying them until he could reach for you again.

“So, I thought I put on something special.” You dropped the dress to the floor revealing expensive lingerie – a lacy basque, stocking and suspenders, you really went to town. Steve’s reaction was worth it, his mouth dropped, eyes bulged.

“Fuck!”

“You like?” you asked biting your lip, heat pooled in the pit of your stomach, your core twitched with desire.

“Hell yeah.” With a grin on his face, his long fingers traced the intricate pattern on the corset, over your ribs, over your breast. “You’ve had this in the whole time? Fuck, I don’t think I would have survived dinner if I’d known.” He laughed as he kissed you through the fancy fabric. “C’mere.” He titled his head, so you could kiss his lips, hands moved down to the round of your ass, squeezing. “Honest to God, you gotta let me between these legs.”

His hands firmly on your backside, he stood and lifted you, eliciting a squealing giggle as he did, Steve was a big guy, tall and strong and he moved you so effortlessly. Carefully, he lowered you on to the bed before quickly removing his shirt, lay flat, long fingers trailing down your stomach, down between your legs, “I’ve been dreaming of your pussy all week.” He shuffled towards the focus of his attention, placed a gentle kiss on you, through fabric that covered you, “Can I?”

You smirked as you looked down at him, nodded in approval. He hooked his fingers around your panties and pulled them down, made no attempt to remove anything else from you. He placed delicate kisses to your ankle, began a slow trail up to your inner thigh of your stocking covered legs, both delicious and infuriating, the feeling of his soft, plump lips and the prickle of his moustache so acute you could feel the zing of arousal throughout your body. He continued his journey until he was back above you, hovering above your intimate area, hot breath making you twitch and clench at the thought of what was to come.

“Honey,” looked in your eyes and between your legs seeking consent, so aware of you, so wanting to please. You smiled, tilted upwards to him. His head dipped and he kissed you before spreading your legs with his palms, he continued his tender kisses, Steve enjoyed taking his time, enjoyed seeing you writhe beneath him. Oh, but how he teased and tormented you, making you wait for his touch. Finally you felt the hot tip of his tongue, let out a gasp of pure delight as he licked your slit, lapping and sipping before he focussed his efforts on your clit, slow circles that your memory didn’t do justice to. You knew he would take his time before he gave you that beautiful release, your hand combed through his hair, tugged at his locks as tension coiled inside of you, mewled his name. He seemed to dip deeper, your legs now rested on his shoulders, his arms encircled your thighs, hands on your hips and ass pulling you to him as he buried himself in you. When you were at the edge of the beautiful abyss, you gripped his hair tighter, screamed his name, expected him to retreat but he didn’t. He continued. Less methodical now, more like a hungry man. Looking down you expected to see his intense blue eyes staring up at you but they were closed, lost in lust – greedily flicking and sucking at your clit, his tongue and lips devouring you, suddenly two fingers inside you curling and before you have any chance to come down from your first orgasm you’re soaring to your second, only then did you see a flash of blue before your head rolled back in to the pillow, ‘Fuck…Steve… fuck…”

He chuckled as he finally came up from between your legs, “You okay sweetheart?”

You nodded breathlessly. He stood, took out his wallet from the pocket of his jeans, removed a condom and tossed it on the bed before beginning to unbuckle his belt, his own strip tease. You lay in front of him, legs still spread, wet and open and yearning for him as he undressed. He clambered back on to the mattress, it dipped under his weight as he went to position himself above you.

“Steve?”

“Yeah honey?”

“Can I go on top?”

“Sure…can I sit or y’want me on my back?”

“Sitting’s good.” You shuffled to your knees, Steve propped pillows against the headboard and put his back to them. Straddling his legs, you let his hard clock rub against your slick folds, kissed him deeply.

“On or off?” you asked, pointing to corset.

“Off, please…Like to see you.” Undid the clasps, Steve’s hands cupped your breasts as soon as you exposed your flesh, thumbs brushing nipples, fingers tracing around them. He paused to look at you, ‘This okay?”

“Feels good.” You cooed, little mewls encouraging him. His head lowered, took a nipple in his mouth, tongue whipping and whirling around the peak leaving it stiff as he moved to the other. You let him explore this way whilst you rocked against him, the result of his arousal covered your bare stomachs. Soon it was all too much. You ached for him, needed to feel him in you. You reached for the condom and tore it open, Steve took it from you, and you shuffled back to allow him room. Then placing your forehead next to his, you studied his deep blue eyes, wanting to make that most intimate of connections before you sank down onto him. His hands now on your behind encouraging you, pulling you to him. You revelled in the fullness of him, Steve revelled in filling you – expletives escaping both of your lips.

You began to move, his eyes darted between yours and your breasts which bounced with each movement.

“Look at you… so beautiful…fuck baby…so beautiful.” compliments dripped like honey in the hushed tones of his Southern drawl.

At first, he was happy for you to set the pace, faster maybe than he would go but his hand snaked up your back and settled your neck. Sitting straight rather than leaning against the pillows he’d positioned, kissing you wherever his lips landed, he began drawing you down to him as his hip began bucking up into you. Each trust deepening wonderful sensations, heightening delicious pleasures, his cock hitting sweet spot, both consumed by passion. He made you yelp, giggle at how ridiculously good you felt. You were on top but you had relinquished all control. He held you to him, still bucking up but now frantic, his face buried in the nook of your neck, hot breath, sloppy kisses, the gentle grazing of teeth. You knew he’s close but you were too – his grip on the back of your neck, his mouth at the font, the feeling if your swollen, throbbing clit rubbing against him, his hard cock deep inside you, all building, all carrying you to another luscious high.

“Steve I’m going to…”

“Fuck yes, yes...” as if he’s been granted the permission he’d been waiting for and you both reached the glorious summit together.

\---X---

You crawled into bed beside him once you’d cleaned yourself up, finally removing the suspenders and stockings, you covered yourself with his discarded shirt, wrapped in smell of him. Steve handed you the water you asked for, sat on top of the covers in clean cotton boxers, kissed you as you leaned to put the glass on the nightstand. You snuggled into his bare chest, his strong arms encasing you, warm and safe, like coming home, a place you naturally belonged.

“You’re not going to sneak off in the mornin’, are you?”

“Saturday, no work.”

“Good,” he said, pulling his arms tighter around you, “I got stuff for breakfast.”

“Oh, you really did plan everything.” you chortled, felt him shake beneath you.

“Told you I wanted to do this right.”


	4. Home Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's work at the DEA has kept him busy of late and he's been unable to give you the attention he believes you deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just smut and fluff - enjoy!

The steam unfurled into the bedroom as Steve emerged from his shower, a blue towel tied around his waist. He didn't make to acknowledge you, busying himself with getting ready for bed, probably not wanting to distract you from reading, but distracting he was. Your boyfriend was a sight to behold, tall and broad, he filled the door way, his tummy wasn't chiselled, a softness covered the muscles beneath, his arms large and more defined, manly and masculine, a reminder of his strength which always had you longing to be embraced by him. Longing for the weight of him pressed against you, the strength holding you to him, large arms curled around your body, hands holding the back of your neck, fingers petting your hair. You swallowed desire yet the book lay forgotten on your lap as your eyes followed him to the dresser. Now able to see the definition in his back and what was below, Steve grabbed the towel to dry off his sodden hair revealing his round backside. You bit your lip, practically salivating - Steve had a good ass! Too many guys in past, tall guys, lanky guys, had been lacking in that area but Steve bottom was plump and round and good for squeezing, so much so that you often found your hand in his jean pocket as you'd walk together. You couldn't resist a wolf whistle. The vigorous rubbing of his head interrupted as he part-turned to you, speaking from under the towel, "You checkin' out my ass?"

"And the rest?" you simpered. Steve shoulders bouncing as he laughed, he gave a shake of his tush. He was such a goofball at times. He threw the towel in the hamper and covered himself with boxers, leaving you disappointed that the show had ended. Steve made his way to the bed, crawled from the end up to where you were sitting, offered a kiss on arrival. His plump lips enclosing your bottom one, the brush of his moustache against you, a little tongue.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Feel like I've not seen you for ages." He brushed the tip of his nose against yours, his blue eyes sparkling with affection.

"I was here the day before yesterday."

"Y'know what I mean?" You did, the dark circles under his baby blues a reminder. Steve worked hard, being a DEA agent in Colombia was always going to be demanding and Escobar never relented. Steve had been working longer and later than usual and you'd not been able to spend as much time together as you liked. Returning home late, often only chance for a quick conversation before falling asleep together, it had been a while since you spent quality time together, even quick embraces seemingly unachievable.

"You work hard." You said, brushing his cheek, Steve closing his eyes and leaning into your hand. It wasn't an accusation or reprimand, just an acknowledgement of the way things were. He kissed you once more before settling into the bed at the side of you, laying his head on your bosom, you welcomed him, wrapping your arm around him.

"That a new book?" He nodded at the novel in front of you.

Snatching it up, you showed him the cover, "Yep, I finished my other yesterday."

"What's it about?"

"Erm a woman gets accused of a murder she didn't commit, needs to prove her innocence."

"Oh, back to crime? Think I prefer the racy ones?" He snaked his arm around your waist, giving you a squeeze.

You chuckled, "I know you do."

"Read some."

“Okay.” Flicked through to find your last page, snuggled further into the pillow, Steve's hold a little tighter as your fingers played in his still damp hair. “ _“I've told you this already." Bryce said through gritted teeth, her nails raking over the skin at the back of her neck. She was trying her best to maintain some sort of composure though at any moment she felt she would either crumble to nothing or scream with fury..._ ” You continued the tale a little longer until you heard deep breathing, Steve's arm still draped over you but loose and now heavy with slumber. You stopped and peered down, Steve fast asleep and the worries of his day seemingly forgotten. You pressed a kiss to his crown and continued to read silently until the end of the chapter, closed the book and put it aside, shifting so Steve was on the pillow and you lay at his side before letting yourself join him in the land of nod.

\---X---

The day was warm, and you and Jeanie had decided to eat lunch together in the little park near the embassy, which was home to a few picnic tables and benches. You weren't alone, many choosing a reprieve from the office for half an hour. You had finished eating a sandwich and were drinking your now not very cool soda when Jeanie rolled her eyes, "Here comes trouble."

Though to you it was a welcomed sight. Steve approached the table, cigarette in hand, the other tucked into his jeans' pocket. He was dressed casually in a green polo shirt, too warm for his favourite leather jacket.

"Hey honey," he leant down to kiss your cheek before greeting your roommate, "Jeanie."

"Steve." Jeanie's response curt as he settled at the side of you, sitting backwards so his back rested on table, legs outstretched. It's not that she didn't like Steve, at first she was elated you had finally got together, but as the weeks drew on, turned to months, a pinch of jealous seeped into her interaction with him. Maybe because, despite her protests and the many men she could easily attract, she hadn't quite got into relationship mode but mostly you thought it was that you were no longer at her beck and call, your time now split between your best friend and lover.

"You okay?" You played with the buttons of his polo shirt.

He squirmed, sitting a little straighter and stumping out his cigarette on the side of the table. "Yeah. So, I know I promised dinner later, but somethings come up, looks like it'll be another late one."

"Oh okay." Your heart dropped, deflated, you understood it was work but you'd have been lying to yourself to say you hadn't missed him of late and that the promises he made just that morning were already being broken. "Jeanie wanted to hang out anyway so it doesn't matter." Steve twisted his head to look at your roommate, she offered a strained smile.

"Good. Be nice." Steve smiled back but he sat straighter still, palms on top of his thighs and leaned closer to you whispering, though you were sure Jeanie could hear, he made it very clear his words were just for you. "Thought maybe we could catch up after, you could wait at my place." His long finger brushed the skin of your arm just below your short sleeve of your blouse. "I know I promised to pay a little more attention to you."

You hesitated, you loved spending time with Steve but always felt strange being alone at his place without him, he urged you to make yourself at home and it's not like he had secrets but it was weird being alone when your own bed was just feet way across the hall.

"I love coming home to you."

You smiled, eyes caught Jeanie's, "Don't mind me." she muttered, "don't know why you don't move in."

Your eyes darted to Steve before lowering to table, gave a nervous giggle as your face burned.

Steve threw his head back, "Maybe she should." You nearly choked on the lump in your throat but managed to change subject back to smaller more manageable issues.

"I'll come," you said to Steve before your eyes flicked back to Jeanie, "after we've hung out." Trying your best to please both of them.

"Good. Great. And when things calm down, I can make it up to you properly. Both of you. We could do a double date."

"With Javier?" Jeanie perked up.

Steve scoffed, "Sure if you want. Though you do it at your own risk." He placed his hand to your far cheek whilst his mouth settled at the other, "Look forward to later."

A kiss then a pause, just for a moment, a fraction of a moment, as if there were something he wanted to add, though whatever it was remained unsaid as he stood to leave.

The warm day made way for a warm night; your evening so far had been good. You'd appeased Jeanie with take-out and re-watched her favourite Richard Gere movie for the 100th time. She had actually apologised about being funny with Steve. Probably in a more forgiving mood with the promise of a wild night with Javier Pena. You'd left her getting ready for bed when you made your way across the hall to Steve's, letting yourself in with the spare key he'd given you. You didn't bother with the tv, it was already late and you hoped Steve would be back soon and join you in bed. You undressed, completely naked, lay on top of the blankets, facing the door, wanting to give Steve a nice surprise when he finally made an appearance. You really didn't know when to expect him so you opened your book, you could easily toss it aside when you heard the latch. So, you lay there - naked, reading, waiting.

\---X---

The sweet southern voice rang like a bell drawing from your dreams, your eyelids heavy, the bedroom now bathed in darkness, you had no idea of the time but it must have been very late, it felt as if you'd slept for hours. Lost in a deep hole of slumber, struggling to climb out. It felt ages ago you'd hit the bedside light and put your book down, finally giving up on Steve.

"You awake honey?" You groaned in response as his peppered kisses up your back. "Sorry I'm so late."

He kissed your neck, wet tongue and plump lips tingling through your skin. You gradually more awake. Steve pressed his body to you, the heat of his naked skin against yours, his groin against your ass. Yes, more and more awake.

"Glad you decided to stay." He used hushed whispers reserved for intimacy, for you, "Baby it cheered me up. Comin' home, seein' you like this. Sprawled out for me."

"It was hot." Voice still raspy from sleep but you tried to play coy, you tilted your head to him, reached behind to play with his hair, to tempt him to you lips. Steve came willing, obliging your request, your neck made uncomfortable with the angle but the kiss, deep and open, was worth it, the hot weight of Steve pressing on to you, stirring feelings in your core. He left you and began a trail of kisses down spine.

"Look so good." Steve's large hands squeezed your backside, he placed a tender kiss to the flesh before kneeling at bottom of bed. You instantly missed the feeling if him next to you, though a new connection was soon formed when his fingers dropped between your legs, tips gently brushing against your sensitive skin. His touch feather light but felt so deeply. "This okay honey?"

"Hmm."

One finger pressed a little firmer, delving a little deeper, separating folds, drawing a little moan, "Feel good?"

Your head now resting on your arms, you nodded silently hoping he could see in the dark. It didn't matter as your body urged him on, your cunt dripping with yearning, begging Steve to go further. His finger teasing your slit before pushing forward, inserting one, then another. Working you open with each pump, the room soon filled with sound of wetness and you mewling his name. His other hand offered sweeping strokes of affection across your curves. When he was ready, he focussed on that heavenly spot, a surge of electricity coursing through your body, you raised up on your knees to jerk back into him, encouraging his ministrations. Steve took advantage of the new position as his hand ducked beneath you to palm your breast, soft caresses before his rolled the hardened nipple between his fingers, pinching. The sensations and your moans only intensified.

"That's it, cum for me sweetheart." He cooed, pressing his lips to your lower back and hip. As if on command, waiting for his approval, you allowed the sweetest release to wash over you.

Steve's mouth was journeying back up your body till he found himself once again at your neck, "Happy I woke you?" His voice honey in your ear, you mewled again at the sound. His arms now resting on the bed at either side of you, his body brushing against yours and then the unmistakable feeling of his hard cock next to you. "You goin' let me make it up to you s'more?" Fully aware of his meaning, you rock back, lift your ass, pressed it into him. "Fuck honey, let me go get somethin'"

"No don't go, it's okay." Your arm reaching behind you to keep him from retreating.

"You sure?"

"Unhuh. Just...god just..." you couldn't hide the neediness in your voice. You talked about birth control, he knew you wouldn't let him be with you like this if you didn't trust it or him, yet Steve always sought your consent.

"Shh it's okay honey, I got you." Steve held his dripping cock, lined himself up before thrusting forward, slow and deep. The thick firmness divine in your already sensitive pussy. Deeper and deeper, pushing forward, pleasure swathed every part of your being. Steve would watch you during sex, so attentive, his blue eyes always observing, looking into your very soul. Always determined to make an intimate connection - you knew he cared about how you were feeling, he cared about you and though tonight you couldn't see his face you still felt that bond. The physical link of him inside of you, his body flush to yours, cheek to cheek, hot breath on your neck punctuated with kisses.

Steve rocking into you, he liked to take his time, but the angle made it difficult, torn between his body embracing yours and slow, deep thrusts. His arms snaked around you and encouraged you to fall on your side with him, one arm firmly across your chest, allowing his large hand to knead your breast, the other hand at your clit, fingers circling. He had settled on snapping his hips into you, thrusts quick and sharp but his dick still deep and touching that magical place. It wasn't his usual style but now that his body was fully enveloping yours and he could give you extra attention, he found his groove. The hot, wet licks at your throat, nibbling at your ear, each time making your cunt twitch as his honey voice poured out of him. "Feel so good. So good."

You moaned your encouragement, arm reached behind once more play with his blond hair, your other resting on his, fingers clawing into skin of his toned forearm, clinging for support as you were once again drowning in sea of passion. Your breathing hitched, your cunt clenched as the second wave came crashing. "You cummin’ again honey, yeah, just let go, come on baby." Your muscles tensed and clung to Steve as you called outed. Steve encouraged you to roll on front, finally separating from you so he was kneeling behind you, his hands firmly gripping your hips. He was happy he'd served up affection and attention and now able to focus on his own orgasm. "Fuck honey, I fuckin' needed this."

"Yes. Yes. God me too." Steve trusts deep, just how he liked it, how you liked it, you're crying again, begging for more, "God fuck me, Steve fuck me."

"Fuck yeah baby." he growled.

Harder. Faster. Chasing his own release but you can't get enough of him, velvet walls clasping once more. He felt your pussy tighten around him, "Again? Fuck honey you're good to me."

Harder and harder, your face pressed into mattress as he pounded you deep into it, your final moans muffled by the sheets.

"Fuck, fuck. You want me to pull-"

"No, no." And once you'd given your permission, he was throbbing inside of you.

Steve movements slowed, panting he gently tapped your hip, "C'mon let's clean you up. Don't wanna be changin' sheets this time night."

"No." your chuckle half muffled by the bedding. Steve helped you up before withdrawing completely, sticky, wet cum already dripping on your thighs. He followed you to the bathroom, picked up a towel to wipe himself.

"I'm going grab a drink, you need one?" You shook your head as he left you to pee and clean up, meeting him back in the bedroom. He held out a glass of water, "Sure?"

"I'm okay, maybe in a minute." He placed it on nightstand as you both clambered back onto the king-size. You kissed his lips before settling in his arms. "Did you have some whiskey?" The taste of liquor on his mouth.

"A shot. I'm fuckin' wired. Either that or a cigarette and I know you don't like me smokin’ in bed."

"That bad a day?"

"No. Just. Intense. Then you got me all riled up."

You snorted, "I got you all riled up. Excuse me Agent Murphy but just who woke who up in the middle of the night?"

"Fair enough," felt his chuckle shake in his chest, "I told you honey you just can't lay there all naked and gorgeous and not expect me to react."

"Suppose." You smiled as you kissed his clavicle. Quiet for a while, eyes becoming heavy as Steve stroked the top of your arm, though his southern drawl soon rang another tune.

"Y'know I was serious before. You should move in. See you more."

You sat up, turned to look him eye, there’s not enough light to see the blue but your vision adjusted plenty to see his face and all its expressions - soft but serious.

"Steve's you can't just...it's like a huge decision. A big step...you just can't just decide on a whim. We need to talk about it. Think about it."

"I have thought about it." He said somewhat deflated, smoothing moustache with thumb and forefinger.

"Well I...I need...we need to talk."

"So, we are agreed we can talk about it." He looked sheepishly through furrowed brows.

"Yeah we can talk about it. When we've both had some sleep."

Steve sat up, cupped your cheek with his hand, "You know I love you right?"

You did though he had never said it before that moment.

"I love you too."


End file.
